


Do You Ever Think About The Future

by Rainne



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, F/F, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: A long-overdue reunion
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Do You Ever Think About The Future

**Now**

“English! Hey, English!”

Peggy turns at the sound of a familiar voice calling to her from up the block. She smiles, stepping out of the flow of foot traffic as she’s approached by someone she hadn’t thought she’d see again. “Angie.”

“I thought that was you when you went past!” Angie says, grabbing Peggy and pulling her into a hug. “God, I haven’t seen you in ages. I thought you were coming back in the fall!”

“My father fell ill,” Peggy explains. “I had to stay in London to help care for him.”

“Oh, jeez,” Angie says, looking distressed. “I hope he’s okay now.”

“Pulled through with flying colors,” Peggy reports, smiling. “The old goat proudly swears he’s never going to die.” She takes Angie’s hands in her own. “We simply must sit down and catch up. Are you busy right now?”

“I’m gonna be late for work, unfortunately,” Angie replies. “But here, let me get your number. I’ll call you when I get off and we can have dinner or something.”

“That sounds lovely,” Peggy says. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and hands it to Angie. “Send yourself a text message,” she says. “That way I’ll have your number, too.”

“Perfect,” Angie says, and she does just that. Then she hands Peggy her phone back. “I really gotta run,” she says with an apologetic moue. “Can’t wait to catch up with you, though!” And then, all in a whirl, she drops a kiss on Peggy’s lips and vanishes into the moving crowd.

Peggy finds herself touching her lips where they tingle just a bit. She’d forgotten, really. How could she have forgotten?

~*~

**Then**

“You ever think about the future?” Angie asks.

“Seldom,” Peggy replies, which they both know is a lie. “Yourself?”

“On rare occasions,” Angie answers, which they both know is the truth.

Peggy stretches, her toes finding their way out from under the soft yellow cotton sheet. She wiggles them, then rolls onto her side and props her head on her hand, looking down at Angie. “What’s on your mind?”

“I just wonder sometimes,” Angie says. “What might happen. I mean, _anything_ could happen. Aliens could open up a wormhole over Stark Tower and attack. But, like, _realistically_ , what might happen.”

“Ah, Angela,” Peggy says, leaning down to kiss her gently. “I know what’s going to happen. You’re going to finish your degree and you’re going to – what’s that charming phrase? _bust your ass_ – and you’re going to become one of the greatest actresses ever to tread the boards. I, on the other hand, will also finish my degree and disappear into the bowels of government service forever.”

“You’re gonna be a great spy,” Angie says, and her tone is full of admiration.

“I,” Peggy replies loftily, “am going to be the greatest spy since James Bond.”

Angie giggles. “They’ll have to come up with a new number for you. Double-oh-eight, I guess.”

“Not at all,” Peggy says. “I shall simply be the terrifyingly great Agent Carter, who gives the probational agents nightmares.”

Angie laughs again, then sobers. “I think about the future sometimes,” she says again, looking into Peggy’s eyes, and Peggy realizes what Angie is trying to say – what she’s trying to ask.

The trouble is this: they’re college sophomores, neither of them twenty years old yet, and there’s so much to do. The world is waiting, and Peggy… well, honestly, Peggy isn’t sure she can commit to the kind of thing Angie’s asking for. Not yet. It’s too soon. Peggy has dreams, ambitions, and she just honestly isn’t ready.

Instead of answering, she leans down and kisses Angie again, and after a moment, the conversational thread is lost in favor of other kinds of communication.

~*~

**Now**

The text, when it comes, is simple. _Our usual place?_ it reads. _7:00._

Peggy smiles. She knows exactly where to go. And when she gets there, well. There will be stories to tell – years to catch up on. She wants to hear all about Angie’s Broadway career, and she knows Angie will want to know if she ever became the terrifying secret agent she’d planned to become. And they’ll talk – they’ll talk for hours, she’s sure, because there’ll be so much to say. And maybe they’ll talk about that kiss, because Peggy had forgotten… but she remembers now.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt "lesbians".


End file.
